Dear Friend
by The Hawk Eye
Summary: Spoiler de PotC 3. POV Jack. Los pensamientos del capitán Sparrow al final de la útima batalla. El resumen es muy malo, pero creo que la historia merece la pena, entren y vean.


Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes de Piratas del Caribe me pertenecen, hago esto por diversión y por matar el tiempo (ya me gustaría que fuesen míos, muchas cosas cambiarían,jeje).

Este es mi primer fic de los Piratas del Caribe y surgió tras ver la última entrega, en lo que yo siento que serían los pensamientos de Jack Sparrow al final de todo. Y aquí les dejo con el One-shot.

**Querido amigo**

_**By: The Hawk Eye**_

Sonreí socarronamente ante Davy Jones, disfrutando de mi próxima victoria. Con su corazón en mi mano izquierda y mi espada rota en la otra. Pude sentir que ya era el capitán del Holandés Errante. Me deleité al ver su rostro distorsionado por la ira, me regodeé de su derrota ampliando más la curvatura de mis labios. En la mano en la que sostenía su espada tembló. Dioses estaba saliendo todo tan bien.

De repente sus ojos brillaron con maldad. Debía matarlo antes de que decidiese ir a por mí en un intento desesperado por salvar su vida. Cogí aire y me dispuse a atravesar su órgano vital. Pero no fui lo suficientemente rápido para lo que ocurrió, Davy Jones hizo algo que jamas esperé. Se volteó y con un rápido movimiento traspasó el pecho de Will.

"Puñetas", fue lo primero que pensé al ver lo ocurrido sin ser consciente del todo de lo que había ocurrido. Observé como su rostro hacía una leve mueca de dolor, que desapareció al momento. Escuché el grito de Elisabeth que corrió para ponerse a tu lado y comenzó a susurrarte palabras de amor que no era capaz de oír. Mis oídos dejaron de funcionar, siéndome imposible escuchar el fragor de la batalla; pero no fue lo único, tampoco era capaz de sentir las gotas de agua que chocaban contra mi rostro, como tampoco era capaz de ver nada, excepto tu cuerpo inerte. Cuando volví a la realidad sólo vi la sonrisa triunfal de Davy Jones, quien sabiendo su final decidió no irse solo.

Will, mi gran amigo Will, te he fallado por primera vez. Siempre te he utilizado, siempre te he hecho hacer el trabajo sucio, o te he mandado a los lugares más peligrosos en mi lugar, pero nunca te mandé a una muerte segura como ésta, siempre sabía que volverías, aunque sólo fuese para reprocharme el como te había utilizado sin pensármelo dos veces.

Te observé intentando decir las últimas palabras al amor de tu vida, pero de tus labios no salieron ni una despedida. Dirigí mis ojos al corazón que aún sostenía en mi mano, palpitando. Volví mi mirada a ti. Podía salvarte. Tu vida por mi inmortalidad, me parece un precio justo.

Con paso lento me coloco a tu lado, pronto vas a expirar tu último suspiro y lo sabes. Por eso niegas levemente con la cabeza cuando ella te asegura que saldrás de ésta, que te recuperarás. Ni te imaginas cuanta razón tienen sus palabras.

Ya no sientes nada, por eso no te percatas cuando entrelazo mi espada entre tus dedos, ni de cuando cojo tu mano para asestar el golpe final para acabar con todo. Miro tu rostro sereno, como me hubiese gustado no haberte fallado. Aprieto tu mano y te hago atravesar el corazón. Ya está hecho.

Observo a Davy Jones que nos mira incrédulo. Nunca imaginó que yo hiciese esto por ti, incluso yo me sorprendo. Sólo he hecho dos actos de honor en mi vida; uno fue cuando decidí volver a la Perla Negra para luchar contra el Kraken; y el otro es éste. El primero tuve que asegurarme de que era lo que más deseaba a través de la brujula; el segundo simplemente lo hice por ti. Deberías estar orgulloso joven Turner, te has ganado mi aprecio.

Davy Jones cae al vacío, todo terminó para él. De repente la tripulación viene hacia nosotros repitiendo una misma letanía. Me levanté rápidamente, debíamos irnos. Me acerqué a Elisabeth y, a rastras, me la llevé de tu lado mientras susurraba tu nombre. Antes de irme te dirigí una última mirada. Aún no podía creer que tú, el valiente y honorable William Turner, estuvieses muerto. Dioses, ¿por qué no podía, simplemente, haberle clavado la espáda al corazón y no haberme parado a mofarme en su cara?

Y así, el Holandés Errante desapareció ante nuestros ojos. Quise honrar tu pérdida de alguna manera, un silencio, una canción, algo, pero estábamos en plena batalla y no había tiempo para eso. Elisabeth tardó más en reaccionar, si es que lo hizo. Me dispuse a preparar mi barco para atacar a Lord Becket cuando un barco salió de entre las profundidades del mar. Estabas "vivo". Entre los dos acabamos con su barco en un bonito ataque por ambos lados sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. Al fin había acabado todo. Te vi sonreír y, en esa sonrisa, pude ver tu agradecimiento hacia mí por haberte salvado. Sigues siendo tan ingenuo como siempre, fue culpa mía el que te pasase eso.

Preparamos el bote para que Elisabeth se reuniese contigo, me habría gustado ir un momento para verte y despedirme, pero no pienso fastidiarte las pocas horas que disfrutarás de su compañía, como tampoco quiero que me tachen de sentimental, tengo una reputación que guardar.

Antes de meterse en el bote me mira y con una sonrisa me dice lo que yo tiempo atrás le dije en broma, "Lo nuestro nunca habría funcionado". Cierto, mi curiosidad por la honradez y todas esas cosas que le gustan a desaparecido completamente.

"Intentas convencerte a ti misma" le respondo con una sonrisa que intenta esconder mi tristeza, continuando la broma.

La veo ir hacia la isla en la que se reúne contigo, con su marido. Me alegra que os halláis casado, lástima que fuese Barbosa y no yo quien oficiase la improvisada boda; ni siquiera pude ser testigo. Bueno, ella te dará mis felicitaciones cuando te vea, si es que se acuerda, pues tenéis un tiempo limitado y quizás no merezca ser gastado con palabras provenientes de la persona que tantos problemas os ha causado a ambos.

El sol se esconde en el horizonte y tú ya estás en tu barco. Capitán Will Turner, que irónico, tú, que odiabas a los piratas, has acabado siendo el más importante y fuerte de todos. Mientras te alejas te volteas y me dedicas una sonrisa de despedida, a pesar de todo te caía bien. Yo imito tu gesto y te observo ir amigo mío, como me habría gustado decirte estas palabras, quien sabe si nos volveremos a ver, pero quien sabe, soy el capitán Jack Sparrow y cuando lo deseé iré a verte.

Veo volver a Elisabeth en el bote con un pequeño cofre en la mano, escucho el suave latir de tu corazón, es tan relajante. Querido amigo, espero volvamos a vernos y que, cuando lo hagamos, me encuentre con el pirata Will Turner, el honorable y valiente, y el más raro de los piratas, después de mí claro.

**Fin**

Espero que les haya gustado, como a mí. Si es así, por favor déjenme un review, y si no les ha gustado, pues déjenme también un review diciéndomelo, acepto cualquier crítica, positiva o negativa. Así que un review plis, me harán una persona muy feliz .


End file.
